One-shots SwissausWeek2k16
by LaParadaDeAutobus
Summary: Recopilación de one-shots para la #SwissausWeek2k16. Cada capítulo será una historia distinta, con un tema en concreto.
1. Day 1: As princes

!Hola a todos después de tanto tiempo! Sí, sé que llevo sin publicar/actualizar nada en mucho tiempo, pero es que mi mala suerte no tiene límites, enserio. Por circunstancias de la vida, no he podido tener acceso a mi ordenador en casi un mes y encima luego hizo caput y con él se fueron TODOS los fanfics que tenía escritos. Así que tardaré en reescribir tanto mi fanfic principal como los one-shots de este proyecto.

En cuanto al proyecto, se trata de una serie de one-shots para la #SwissausWeek2k16. (Echadle un vistazo en tumblr, está muy bien). Cada día de esta semana es un tema distinto. El problema...que no coincidirán con los días oficiales (por lo que he explicado antes, tengo que reescribirlos y se retrasará todo) Supuestamente hoy es el día 2 pero publicaré los fanfics como vayan saliendo. A cambio, tengo una "sorpresita" un one-shot extra de un tema sugerido en la encuesta oficialoficial de la #SwissausWeek pero que no salió elegido. Ahora sin más dilación que lo disfrutéis.

 **Disclaimer** : Himaruya y la mierda que se toma para hacer cada capítulo de hetalia, que tiene que estar rica (?)

(Es coña, niños no toméis drogas que si no acabaréis creando el fandom más odiado y aleatorio de todo internet. Solo aviso. Espera, si eres un niño ¿Qué coño haces aquí)

* * *

Roderich caminaba en círculos en su lujosa habitación, decorada con mullidas alfombras y pieles de distintos animales. Sin embargo, estas riquezas pronto carecerían de sentido, pues se acercaba su fin. Un grupo de aldeanos suizos rebeldes se había colado en el palacio de los Habsburgo, estaban descontentos ya que estaban empezando a ser tratados como territorio austriaco, y no como aliados , y querían reclamar la independencia por la fuerza. Habían burlado la vigilancia y se dirigían hacia donde se encontraba el príncipe heredero. Roderich no había aprendido a luchar, como la mayoría de los nobles, sino que había dedicado su tiempo a las artes musicales, así que estaba completamente indefenso. La robusta puerta de roble fue hecha añicos y en poco tiempo, el príncipe fue capturado.

Roderich despertó al cabo de unas horas, en una húmeda y oscura prisión. Un grillete en su tobillo derecho restringía gran parte de sus movimientos. No había nadie. Él no entendía porqué había sido involucrado en esto, ya que él no tenía culpa de aquella disputa, sino su padre, el rey. Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban. La sombra se volvió más nítida cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra. Se trataba de un chico de su edad, no, quizás un poco más joven, de cabellos rubios y desaliñados y profundos ojos verdes. Traía una bandeja con comida. Roderich comió ávidamente, pues pesar de no ser las delicatessen a las estaba acostumbrado precisamente, tenía bastante hambre. El chico se quedó a su lado hasta que terminó, para poder llevarse la bandeja.

"Un momento"-Musitó el príncipe, con la voz rota –

"No está permitido hablar con los prisioneros"-Respondió el otro

Entonces, Roderich sintió que había escuchado aquella voz antes.

"Necesito que me hagas un favor"

"No está perm-"

"Por favor, Vash"

Vash. Esto lo hizo callar unos segundos.

"Necesito que me expliques qué está pasando"

"¿Y tú que me das a cambio? "-replicó.

"¿Te gusta la música? Se me da bien tocar instrumentos musicales"

"No te prometo nada"-Fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse.

Vash. Recordó a aquel niño que conoció en una de sus escapadas a las colinas cercanas. Eran amigos inseparables, hasta que sus deberes como príncipe hicieron que ya no se pudieran seguir viendo. ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Por qué apoyaba a los rebeldes? Cada vez entendía menos. El entonces elevado orgullo y cinismo del noble estaba empezando a ser mermado tras su captura, se sentía solo. Terriblemente solo. El grillete le dolía y magullaba su blanca piel. Miraba a la oscuridad, sin saber que pasaría, durmiendo hecho un ovillo, aterrado en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Al día siguiente, Vash volvió otra vez con la comida. Esta vez, no dijo nada, todas las respuestas a las preguntas de Roderich eran su silencio. Sin embargo, un día trajo consigo algo. Era una caña con algunos agujeros y dibujos tallados, un pobre intento de ser una flauta. Se la entregó a Roderich.

"¿No decías que sabías tocar instrumentos? Pues toca"-Ordenó de forma autoritaria y brusca-

El príncipe no estaba acostumbrado a seguir órdenes, sino a dictarlas. Sin embargo, su conciencia le indicó que lo mejor era obedecerle. Colocó sus finos dedos en los agujeros y comenzó a sonar. Hizo algunas pruebas, para adecuarse al instrumento. Este producía un sonido basto e "imperfecto" para Roderich. Tras los preparamientos, comenzó a tocar. Se trataba de una canción popular, cuya letra se alegraba de no tener que cantar de lo triste que era. Vash no dijo nada cuando terminó la pieza, pero parecía satisfecho.

"Eres un rehén"

-"¿Qué? "

"La razón para capturarte era que fueras nuestro rehén para convencer al rey de una vez por todas. ¿Querías información? Ahí la tienes, principito" Respondió de forma seca y directa. Roderich le intentó devolver la flauta.

"Quédatela. "-le indicó con la mano-"Algo me dice que le darás más utilidad que yo"-Dijo justo antes de marcharse.

Las siguientes semanas se las pasó tocando y añorando su hogar. Empezó a desesperarse, ya que al parecer nadie hacía nada, el único que todavía no se había olvidado de él era Vash, quien le escuchaba sus canciones y se había ido abriendo poco a poco a hablar con él. Era el único contacto con el exterior que tenía, lo único que llenaba de calor y esperanza el corazón del príncipe desterrado. Roderich sentía como sus fuerzas se iban mermando, como una enfermedad se iba extendiendo a lo largo de su cuerpo.

No se sabía porqué no había reaccionado el rey al secuestro de su hijo, quizás habría huido o buscado otro heredero.

Con los años posteriores, Suiza consiguió su ansiada independencia. El día anterior, tocó para Vash una canción. Su última canción. Una sonata, nunca antes escuchada. Cada una de las notas estaba llena de un cariz especial, llenas de sentimiento. Un sentimiento que hasta ahora había luchado por salir, que el aristócrata había reprimido, quizás por el orgullo, quizás por el miedo a perderle. Ahora ese sentimiento era libre, escapando gracias a aquella melodía prohibida.

Cuando terminó, apenas sabía qué decir. Vash también se quedó mudo y absorto ante tal expresión tan poderosa. Tiró suavemente de él, haciendo que se recostara en su regazo. Entonces le susurró al oído. Palabras. Palabras prohibidas tan llenas de sentimiento como aquella canción, que Vash tampoco había sido capaz de pronunciar hasta ahora, renegadas en lo más profundo de su corazón. Luego, tarareó. Una suave nana que indujo a Roderich a un sueño. A un sueño eterno.

Al amanecer del día en el que iba a ser liberado, el príncipe vio la luz del sol, en mucho tiempo. Entonces Vash vio cómo su cuerpo se convirtió en polvo entre sus brazos, y cómo éste era desplazado a merced del viento, sobrevolando el que en su día fue su reino. El viento silbaba aquella canción cargada de aquel sentimiento que lo había mantenido con vida, y que tras ser liberado, por fin podría descansar.

* * *

¿Demasiado angst o demasiado pasteloso? Si os apetece, siempre podéis dejar una review y decir qué os parece. Nos leemos, !hasta la próxima!


	2. Day 2: As kids

Una vocecita gritaba en la distancia. El niño rubio se giró, sin sorprenderse quién era.

-¡Ayúdame! ¡Está sangrando y duele mucho!

Su amigo le mostró la mano. No era más que un pequeño corte limpio en el dedo, similar al que podrías hacerte con los bordes de un papel.

-¿Es que no sabes curarte solo? -Era una pregunta retórica, ya sabía la respuesta- A ver, enséñame.

Tras curarle y consolar los lloriqueos de Austria, le preguntó:

-¿Cómo te has hecho eso? Ten más cuidado la próxima vez ¿vale? Ya es la quinta vez esta semana.

-No no…con nada, yo no me he cortado con nada. No, no, imposible.

-Soy tu amigo, puedes contármelo.

El austriaco suspiró.

-Es un secreto, no puedo decírtelo. -sonrió.

Suiza estaba muy intrigado por ese secreto, y se preocupaba de que no le dijera el porqué de sus heridas. Cuando Austria se marchó a su casa, Suiza decidió seguirlo a escondidas, vestido con su fiel capa verde oscuro que lo mimetizaba con el entorno.

En cierto momento, Austria giró y siguió un camino que no iba a su casa. Llegó a un punto en el que había una piedra enorme en mitad del camino. Se sentó allí y esperó, mirando de vez en cuando al sol. Tras una larga espera -en la cual Suiza casi se queda dormido del aburrimiento ahí escondido en un matorral cercano- llegó corriendo un niño de pelo blanco y ojos rojos. Prusia. "Qué hace Prusia aquí", se preguntó, con el corazón en un puño. Desconfiaba y no sentía especial simpatía por el albino. Llevaba un fardo a la espalda, y se detuvo enfrente de Austria.

-¿Lo has traído?

-Recién cortado, señorito.

Prusia dejó caer el fardo, lleno de troncos de leña, al suelo.

"Si es verano, para qué quiere la leña si no es para calentarse" Sentía que no debía estar mirando, pero ahora le picaba aún más la curiosidad.

Austria le lanzó una bolsita de cuero a Prusia, que la cogió al vuelo y miró en su interior.

-Hey hey hey. Aquí faltan monedas. No me seas rata.

Austria suspiró con resignación. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos y le dio una moneda más al albino.

-Es todo lo que me queda suelto. O lo tomas o lo dejas.

Prusia mordió la moneda para ver si era falsa y la puso en el saquito.

-Kese~ Un placer hacer negocios contigo.

El niño albino se marchó tan rápidamente como había venido, murmurando esa característica risilla molesta suya. Austria se echó el paquete de leña a la espalda y prosiguió la marcha. Nada más llegar a su casa, dejó el fardo de troncos en un rincón y se dirigió a la cocina. Era la oportunidad de Suiza. De saber lo que estaba pasando. Se coló sin que lo viera, buscando un sitio para esconderse. Llegó al taller de armamento. A todos los países se les proporcionaba de un taller para fabricar sus armas. Al parecer, la mesa estaba inusualmente llena de objetos. Suiza no era una persona especialmente cotilla , pero la curiosidad le comía por dentro.

El suelo estaba lleno de serrín, el cual se quedaba pegado en los zapatos de Suiza con extremada facilidad. En la mesa había varios objetos de madera, un cuchillo, y algunos troncos pequeños. En el centro, había un plato de madera a medio tallar. Suiza reconoció inmediatamente el dibujo tallado en él, pues se trataba indudablemente una edelweiss. Estaba muy bien detallada, al milímetro.

Sin embargo, la mayoría de estas piezas de madera estaban apiladas en un montón apartado del resto. Al investigar en el montón, se dio cuenta de que eran descartes e intentos fallidos. MUCHOS descartes: El mismo plato con forma de edelweiss, pero con una punta ligeramente rota, otro que se había torcido al dibujarlo…

Entre el montón de descartes y el plato, había otra pieza. Daba la impresión de que iba a ser descartado, pero le dio pena en el último momento y por eso se quedó a medio camino. Esta vez no se trataba de un plato tallado, sino de una figura.

Representaba dos personas cogidas de la mano, eso estaba claro. Sin embargo no estaban tan detalladas como el plato. El único rasgo de ambos muñecos que había sido tallado sus caras: uno ellos parecía malhumorado y serio, mientras que el otro parecía alegre y tímido.

Suiza cogió la figura para verla más de cerca. Entonces, escuchó pasos acercaban. Debía esconderse y salir de allí rápido. Se metió en el primer sitio que pilló: el armario ropero con las cotas de malla y armaduras en general.

Austria llegó con uno de los leños de antes, y lo puso en su mesa de trabajo. Agarró el cuchillo y siguió tallando el plato a medio terminar, pero nada más empezar se detuvo inmediatamente.

Se había dado cuenta que la figura faltaba ahí. Entonces se volvió loco. Buscó por todos los rincones, estanterías, cajones. Bajó al piso de abajo, haciendo mucho ruido buscando por todas partes. Suerte que había olvidado el armario. Suiza vio entonces su oportunidad de huir sin ser visto y hacer como que no había pasado nada. Salió como pudo de su escondite y corrió escaleras abajo. Todo su plan de enterarse del porqué de los continuos cortes en las manos de Austria parecía haber tenido éxito (aunque aún no sabía cómo responder a ello).

Hasta que dos ojos violetas lo atisbaron por el rabillo del ojo. Austria se colocó justo al final de la escalera, atrapando a Suiza entre él y el taller.

-Vash, ¿qué haces aquí? No te he escuchado llamar a la puerta.

-Eehh…esto.. "¡Piensa vamos! ¡Algo¡ No es tan difícil inventarse una excusa" Es que he entrado por la ventana. "… Mierda. No se me dan bien estas cosas"

-¿Y porqué has entrado por la ventana? Haber llamado.

Austria subió iba subiendo peldaño a peldaño, haciendo retroceder a Suiza.

-¡No estaba siguiéndote!

-Así que me estabas siguiendo…Esto no es propio de ti, Vash.

Austria parecía muy triste y decepcionado. Suiza se había empezado a sonrojar de la vergüenza.

-L-lo siento. ..yo…es que…me preocupaba por ti.

Ahora, rojo bermellón.

Austria lo miró confundido.

-H-habías estado viniendo con muchos cortes y heridas esta semana, y que no me lo quisieras decir…

Suiza no estaba acostumbrado a sincerarse así, por eso tartamudeaba de los nervios.

-Pensaba q-que te habías vuelto a meter en algún lío. Lo pasé mal sobretodo cuando vi a Prusia. S-sabes que no me fío de ese chico. Si te hubiera hecho d-daño ten seguro que yo. ..

-Está bien.

-¿Eh?

-Obviamente, el hecho de seguirme está muy mal, pero tenías tus motivos, así que te perdono. No lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿vale?

-S-sí…

Suiza bajó la mirada. Tampoco estaba acostumbrado a ser reñido por Austria, normalmente era al revés.

-¡Ah! ¡Mi figura!

Suiza ni se había dado cuenta de que la había tenido en la mano desde el principio.

-Entonces eso significa que lo has visto..

-Sí sí, y el plato con la edelweiss tallada también. Está muy bien hecho.

Intentaba enmendar, aunque fuera un poco, su error.

-Seguro que comerás muy bien ahí.

-De hecho. ..No era para mí. -Dijo con la voz apagada- Era…un regalo para ti. Iba a ser una sorpresa, pero ahora ya da igual.

"Perfecto. Sigue cavando tu propia tumba, Suiza, ya verás qué bien"

-¿Y la figura? ¿Porqué no está terminada?

Austria empezó a sonrojarse, era un chico tímido y le daba un poco de vergüenza.

-Verás…iba a ser en principio tu regalo, pero mientras lo estaba haciendo recordé que a ti te gustan las cosas útiles, que sirvan para algo. Y eso…sólo serviría de decoración.

La figura se suponía que íbamos a ser tú y yo..

Una expresión de sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro de Suiza.

-¿Y a que vienen tantos regalos?

-Era una muestra más de mi agradecimiento por todo lo que haces por mí, me aceptas como tu aliado a pesar de ser completamente inútil en la batalla, estás siempre a mi lado, y por una vez quería devolverte el favor.

Suiza estaba ya de un rojo que la gama de colores existente hasta el momento no podría describir.

No estaba acostumbrado a ser sincero con Austria ,envuelto en su carcasa de hielo.

No estaba acostumbrado a ser reñido por Austria, normalmente era al revés.

No estaba acostumbrado a ser halagado de tal manera por Austria, ya que él era muy tímido para esas cosas.

No estaba acostumbrado a ser querido. A ser querido con puro cariño y confianza.

Entonces se derrumbó por dentro. No se había dado cuenta de que había herido profundamente sus sentimientos hasta ahora, fastidiándole la sorpresa, siguiéndole…

Le daba vueltas a la cabeza cómo solucionar sus meteduras de pata, hasta que se le ocurrió algo.

-Oye, Roddie…. ¿tienes más figurillas? Me gustaría verlas.

A Austria le brillaron los ojos de la emoción. Asintió y le guió de nuevo al taller. Le mostró todas sus creaciones. La mayoría se trataba de escenas cotidianas: Dos hombres serrando un tronco, una granjera ordeñando una vaca, un campesino arando con una yunta de bueyes…

Suiza le contó que estaba trabajando en su propio proyecto. Era muy ambicioso, pues pretendía desbancar por completo a los por aquel entonces populares relojes de sol y arena. Sin embargo, necesitaba algo de decoración, era demasiado aburrido tal y como era. Le puso mecanismos a las figuras, haciendo que se movieran y realizaran las acciones que debían. Los serradores se movían, los bueyes caminaban, etc.

Austria disfrutaba con esto, pues se veía colaborando y siendo útil por primera vez. A pesar de ello, sintió que a aquel artulugio le faltaba que dijese que Austria había colaborado, una pequeña seña de identidad. Entonces lo entendió. Le faltaba música.

Lo habló con Suiza, él dijo que era una tontería y no necesitaba ninguna música. Sin embargo, la tenacidad y seguridad de Austria de que aquel artefacto necesitaba música dio sus frutos. Lo difícil no fue componerla, para Austria eso era pan comido. El problema estaba en hacer comprender a Suiza qué tipo de melodía buscaba. Este no sabía leer pentagramas, para él no eran más que puntos y rayas sin sentido. Con gran esfuerzo, a base de tararearla una y otra vez, se pudo implementar esta función.

Cuando por fin estuvo terminado, ya era bastante tarde, y el artefacto fue colgado justo a en el porche de la casa, coronando su entrada.

Entonces ambos se sentaron a esperar a que sonara aquello en lo que tanto tiempo habían trabajado juntos.

Se suponía que sólo después de una hora entera sonaría, así que esperaron y esperaron, bostezando por la falta de sueño.

Finalmente, la hora que se hizo eterna pasó y el reloj se puso en funcionamiento. Lo primero, sonó la melodía de Austria, luego salieron por una pequeña portezuela todas las figuras, moviéndose y bailando al son de la música.

Desgraciadamente, ninguno pudo presenciar este espectáculo, ya que ambos habían quedado profundamente dormidos apoyados en el hombro del otro. Tanto, que ni siquiera la música despertó.

Y así, es la verdadera historia de la creación del primer Glockenspiel de la historia.


	3. Day 3: Drunk Off Their Asses

Sólo aviso tener en cuenta que esto fue escrito a las 3 de la mañana sin ningun tipo de inspiracion en particular para este tema. Así es como se creó este engrendro. Al menos esperonque os echéis unas risas. Tardaré en subirlos los siguientes por falta de tiempo y sobretodo inspiración.

* * *

Día X Mes Octubre Año X:

Todos los años hay una festividad, que siempre, no falla una, crea unas situaciones….interesantes. Y la de este año no es ni mucho menos la excepción. Estoy hablando de la "Oktoberfest" en la cual Alemania tiene como costumbre invitar a todos los germánicos (Prusia, Austria, Suiza, él mismo, y su padre que se pasa de vez en cuando.) a beber cerveza y a celebrar. La excepción es Lietchestein, que a pesar de ser mayor de edad para el alcohol, su hermano no la deja ir "para que no se enganche a esos vicios". Normalmente, me parecería mal que no fuera, pero sabiendo lo que muchas veces pasa, mejor que no vaya, le ahorraremos un par de traumas…

Por ejemplo, me sé de ALGUIEN se le va la cuenta de las jarras que lleva y empieza a pelearse con todo el mundo lanzando sillas y mesas por los aires "sólo por ser mejor que esa gente inferior a mi grandiosidad". O de otro ALGUIEN que empieza a contarle su vida amorosa a la maceta de la entrada lloriqueando por ser enviado de cabeza a la friendzone. (No te preocupes, ea ea, ya me las arreglaré para ayudaros. Tendrías que haberme preguntado a mí, y no a Austria, que soy quien sabe de eso mejor que nadie…Por cierto, aquel libro tuyo de citas. Muy bueno. Un descojone)

En fin…este año el que ha dado la nota ha sido Austria. (¿Lo pilláis? "La nota", porque es pianista y los pianistas...NO ME MATÉIS POR FAVOR. ) Él cuando se emborracha…se convierte en una persona completamente distinta. Digamos que…cambia las quejas por frases subidas de tono y con segundas intenciones. Imaginaos eso. Pues es lo primero que entró por la puerta de casa a las 4 am. No venía solo, pues un Suiza también borracho le ayudaba a caminar, a pesar de estar los dos tambaleándose. (Suiza borracho no varía mucho del normal, salvo por ser algo más cariñoso y por los cantos tiroleses en público)

Ellos se pensarían que estaban solos, pero no se dieron cuenta, que una servidora que no fue invitada por no ser de los germánicos aún seguía aquí. Entonces lo ví todo. Un momento, no te pongas nerviosa Hungría, respira. Es que fue asombroso. Primero empezaron suavecito, tierno y adorable, con besitos y caricias y cosas así. Es que son canon madre mía, todos mis seguidores de tumblr tienen que saberlo.

AAAAAGH JODER TENGO QUE CONTARLO YA. Y entonces, pasaron a otras cosas. Cosas ya de #5. (No voy a hacer el chiste, todos lo habéis hecho ya en vuestra mente)

EN LA MESA DE LA COCINA. Yo estaba que no podía más. Por suerte, todo quedó bien grabado en mi fiel cámara.

Ahora, me despido antes de que me pillen haciendo estas cosas, ¡hasta pronto!

Por cierto Prusia sé que lees esto, me debes ahora 20 pavos, te dije que Austria podía ser el dominante con Suiza, y tú no lo creías.

* * *

Siento si está el formato algo extraño, tengo que escribir en móvil y ahí me cuesta diferenciar los párrafos y no tengo nadie que edite por mí ni nada, disculpas de antemano. Si al menos te ha sacado una sonrisa, sugeriría dejar una review de lo que os parece. Para alguien que empieza a escribir, no os llegáis a la idea de lo que puede significar eso. Dicho esto, hasta pronto.


	4. Day 4: Baking together

Suiza disfrutaba de su tarde de limpieza de armas cuando fue interrumpido por una familiar voz. Lily acababa de venir de la compra.

-¡Hermanito, Hermanito, mira!

Ésta le enseñaba un panfleto mientras pegaba pequeños saltitos, emocionada. Suiza tomó el anuncio y lo observó con detenimiento.

-¿Clases de cocina?

Arqueó una ceja.

-Sí, me gustaría mucho aprender a cocinar, parece divertido.

-¿Y no quieres que te enseñe yo? "Así no tengo que gastarme el dinero en las clases"

-Es que…me gustaría aprender de un profesional.

-Espera…¿Acaso yo no soy profesional en la cocina?

"Alguien que tiene como plato nacional queso fundido con pan, no, no lo es" Pensó Lily para sus adentros.

Entonces ella empezó a poner ojitos de cachorro para convencer a su hermano.

Suiza suspiró. Las cosas adorables eran su punto débil.

-Está bien…Irás a las clases de cocina. "Mi cartera debe de estar sufriendo ahora mismo"

-E. ..¿irás conmigo? Me haría mucha ilusión que fuéramos juntos.

Vuelta otra vez a los ojitos de cachorro.

-Me has cogido el día bueno, está bien iré contigo. Pero sólo la primera semana. "Que si no me ventilo los ahorros de este mes"

Los dos hermanos se acercaron a un edificio de pisos corriente y vulgar, igual que los demás de la ciudad.

-¿Estás segura de que es aquí?

-Sí, creo que sí, es lo que pone en el panfleto.

Como siempre, habían llegado con bastante antelación a la hora. Sin embargo, ya había personas allí cuando llegaron al piso donde se impartían las clases. Estaban sentados en un círculo de sillas, la mayoría vacías. En una se encontraba cierto inglés de gruesas cejas que reconoció al instante. Estaba alicaído, con la mirada perdida.

"A veces pienso que cocino mal, pero luego pienso en Inglaterra y se me pasa.

Además, mi comida no es mala, sino simple. ¿A quién no le gusta el chocolate?"

Unas cuantas sillas a la derecha se encontraba Estados Unidos, el cual no paraba de moverse como un loco y reírse constantemente de cualquier cosa. Seguramente estaría allí por razones similares que Inglaterra. Tampoco sabía cocinar nada que no fuera una bomba calórica.

"Si me diesen un euro por cada vez que me han dado ganas de estamparle la cabeza contra la pared y cerrarle la boca con cinta de embalar, me convertiría en la primera superpotencia mundial"

-Hermanito, te noto un poco…tenso. ¿Ocurre algo?

-Estoy bien, tranquila. No es nada.

Eso era lo malo de ser neutral. No podía hacer nada contra aquellos que le irritaban, salvo pasar de ellos. Ni siquiera apuntarles con una escopeta sin una buena razón.

A Suiza le empezó a llegar un extraño olor. El olor pertenecía a alguien en el que no se había percatado.

Se trataba de Holanda, su "compañero de llegar temprano a los sitios". Le caía bien, también le gustaba el dinero. Este se giró para saludarle. Tenía los ojos rojos y se balanceaba de manera extraña. Suiza aprendió por las malas que NO había que acercarse a él lo mas mínimo en ese estado.

-No pasa nada, hermano. -Dijo Holanda haciendo el símbolo de la paz con los dedos.

Suiza, asqueado, hizo como si no le hubiera visto.

Al cabo del rato empezaron a venir otras naciones: Alemania, Rusia, Hungría, Japón, China, todos los nórdicos, Grecia, Austria, y Bélgica.

"Porqué. Porqué ha tenido que venir ÉL. Ya bastante horrible es tener que venir aquí para encima tener que soportarle"

Su línea de pensamiento fue interrumpida por la llegada del profesor.

-Oh bonjour, bounjour. ¡Bienvenidos a mis clases de cocina internacional! Hoy empezaréis siendo unos ineptos que queman la cocina hasta al preparase unos cereales –

-¿Por qué me miras a mí al decir eso? Inquirió Inglaterra.

-Y saldréis de aquí convertidos en verdaderos chefs. Iba a empezar con un juego de presentaciones, pero creo que todos ya os conocéis aquí.

Mi ayudante en prácticas os llevará al área de cocina y empezaréis hoy mismo. Lo que tendréis que preparar será…bueno, te lo dejo a ti -Francia se dirigió a su ayudante- Porque parece alguien va a necesitar clases…intensivas.

Volvió a mirar a Inglaterra.

Parecía que aquel chico llevaba esperando todo el rato para decirlo:

-¡PASTAAAAA!

Así comenzaron las clases. Al final de cada día, se le entregaba el plato a Francia y este le daba una puntuación correspondiente al plato. Las puntuaciones se colocaban en un ranking de los mejores cocineros.

Al final de la semana, se entregaría el "premio misterioso" al mejor chef en el ranking. Se rumoreaba que era una buena suma de dinero.

Suiza estaba el cuarto, un par de puntos debajo de Austria. Lietchestein por su parte había acabado mucho más atrás, pues utilizó un bote de nata caducado sin darse cuenta.

"Pero eso cambiará en cuestión de tiempo. Tan sólo es el primer día"

Afirmó el suizo con seguridad.

Los siguientes días la dificultad de los platos iba aumentando. Que si hacer un plato vegetariano, un postre o un cóctel. Al mismo tiempo que la dificultad, la rivalidad entre ambos países alpinos iba en aumento. Les había tocado cocinas conjuntas y eso no era nada bueno.

"¿Has hecho el mismo plato que yo? Deja de copiarme y ten más imaginación, niño mimado"

"De hecho, eres tú el que me copia a mí. Lo entiendo. Imitando a los mejores"

"¿Quién mejores?"

"Yo, ya que has de admitir que cocino mejor que tú, cabrero. No es una probabilidad, es un facto. "

Eso último de "cabrero" había sido un golpe bajo para el suizo. Tenía por seguro que eso no se lo perdonaba. Al día siguiente tocaba hacer dulces. Al pasar revisión del apfelstrudel que Austria había realizado, Francia torció la nariz.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Está salado.

"¡¿QUEÉ!? Si le eché azúcar, lo vi con mis propios ojos, tenía el recipiente ahí delante, lo sé!" Se sintió devastado. Su gran racha se había desvanecido.

Francia se quedó saboreándolo un rato.

-¡Magnifique! ¡Me encanta esta nueva combinación de sabores! ¡El toque salado, el dulce y el amargo de la manzana le dan una identidad única!

Austria se quedó perplejo por unos segundos, antes de reaccionar.

-Oh, por supuesto, era algo que yo pensé desde el principio. Algo que pudiera sorprenderte. Me inspiré en las típicas galletas saladas y dulces y dije: "¿Por qué no hacerlo en un apfelstrudel?" Entonces….

Suiza miraba con rabia desde lejos como todo se había ido al garete y su rival ganaba puntos extra con la trampa que él había urdido. También estaba molesto ya que todo el chocolate suizo había desaparecido por alguna razón desconocida y había tenido que utilizar del belga, uno que detestaba trabajar.

Finalmente llegó el penúltimo día. Aquí sería la batalla final (El día siguiente eran los premios y despedida). Para decidir quién es el mejor cocinero de los Alpes.

-Bueno bueno. Sabéis que hoy es el último día que cocinaréis. Por tanto, he creado un reto un tanto especial. Que pondrá a prueba una de las máximas para ser un buen cocinero. Tendréis que crear un plato utilizando sólo los ingredientes que tengáis en casa. Pero pensé que esto sería aburrido si solo fuera eso así que…tendréis que cocinar por parejas.

Hubo un gran revuelo tras esta revelación. Todo el mundo cuchicheando hasta que Alemania puso orden como de costumbre.

-Elegiréis compañeros por sorteo, así no habrá discusiones. He escrito dos pares de números en unos papelitos y los he metido en una caja. Sacaréis un papelito al azar y quien tenga vuestro número será vuestro compañero. Cabe decir que no se puede negociar de ningún tipo.

Su ayudante fue pasando la caja con los papeles a los alumnos canturreando un pequeño "ve, ve, ve, ve" Cuando pasó la caja, Suiza tomo su papelito.

"4".

"¿Quién será este 4?"

Normalmente no le gustaba trabajar en equipo, pero estaba intrigado de quién sería su compañero. Ojalá fuera Alemania, se lleva bien con él y es competente, aunque a veces de un poco de miedo. O quizás Japón, se le veía como alguien tranquilo y trabajador. Podía trabajar con Bélgica, siempre y cuando no tocaran el tema chocolate.

La gente gritaba cosas como "¿Quién es el número 2?" "Aquí aquí yo lo tengo". Sin embargo Suiza no quería hacer eso. Esperaría a que alguien gritara por el número 4 y allí iría. La gente iba yéndose a sus casas a prepararlo. Lietchestein había tenido suerte, le había tocado con Hungría, que era amiga suya. Sin embargo nadie había mencionado el número 4.

Austria por su parte, se había quedado mirando al infinito, jugueteando con su papelito entre las manos. Tampoco había acudido a la llamada de nadie.

Entonces se le encendió la bombilla al suizo.

"No puede ser. No puede existir tanta casualidad"

Se acercó a Austria.

-Déjame ver tu papel. Ahora.

-¿Qué son esas formas? ¿Dónde han quedado tus modales?

-Ni modales ni leches. Déjamelo ver.

-Toma, toma, erizo enfurecido.

"4".

-T-tenemos el mismo número, mira.

Le enseñó el suyo para que viera que era verdad.

-Vaya, así que eso nos hace compañeros de equipo…

Austria rodó los ojos al decirlo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, digiriendo la información.

-Bien…¿Cuándo empezamos? Dijo Austria, rompiendo el silencio.

-Bueno, primero deberíamos elegir en qué casa cocinar. En la mía no recomiendo, es demasiado pequeña. "Mentira, esta bién, pero quiero ahorrar la comida"

-En la mía está el problema de que siempre hay gente.

-Pero Alemania estará liado con su compañero haciendo el plato, y Hungría también.

-Creo que te olvidas de alguien.

-¿Pero sólo es uno no?

-Pero él sólo crea más jaleo que 20 personas juntas de fiesta, te lo digo yo. Aunque…se me ha ocurrido algo.

-¿El qué?

-Podemos echar el cerrojo de la cocina para que ese torbellino prusiano con patas ni se acerque a nuestro plato.

"¿Tiene un MALDITO CERROJO en la cocina? Supongo que es necesario cuando convives con gente así…"

Horas después, llegaron a la casa de Austria y exploraron la nevera de arriba a abajo, tras haber echado el pestillo. Aquella cocina era el paraíso de los tupper y las sobras. Pero eso no ayudaba nada. Encontraron chocolate de varios tipos, nata y una bolsa llena de fresas.

-Podríamos hacer una tarta de tres chocolates con fresas y nata arriba. ¿Te parece bien?

-Ahí coincido contigo, es buena idea. A ver. Este lado de la cocina para ti y ese para mí, hacemos dos mitades del pastel y lo juntamos al final.

Austria asintió, aunque no parecía muy convencido. Sin embargo, cuando ambas naciones fueron a juntar sus partes surgió un problema.

-¿¡Cómo se te ocurre poner el chocolate blanco en la parte de abajo?! ¡Siempre tiene que ir arriba!

-Pues en mi país siempre de hace así.

-A ver, yo soy el experto en chocolate por lo que tengo razón. ¡Va arriba!

-¡Abajo!

-¡Arriba!

-¡Abajo!

La discusión se alargó bastante hasta que una de las partes decidió parar.

-Hagamos un trato. Ambos queremos lo mismo ¿no? Ese "premio misterioso". Una tregua. Sólo por hoy. Si no, ambos caeremos.

El otro aceptó. Hasta firmaron un papel escrito y todo en el que se comprometían a colaborar. Para evitar discusiones por el orden del chocolate hicieron un diseño en forma de tablero de ajedrez, en el que las fresas y flores de nata harían de piezas. Trabajaron con determinación, sin descanso.

-Parece que tenemos un ladrón de chocolate en la sala… Acusó ante las evidentes manchas de chocolate en la cara de Austria.

-Mira quién fue a hablar. Respondió Austria quitándole un poco de nata que se había quedado en la punta de la nariz de Suiza y mostrándosela.

Ambos sintieron cierta nostalgia y por alguna razón empezaron a reírse a carcajadas.

Cuando terminaron, se recompensaron a sí mismos comiendo fresas con nata que habían sobrado del pastel. Se sentían a gusto, no se habían divertido tanto en mucho tiempo.

Se había hecho tarde, los errores y discusiones habían retrasado mucho su elaboración.

En cierto momento Austria dejó de degustar su fresa y la apartó a un lado, mirando a Suiza con un semblante frío.

-¿Es verdad que tú aún sigues sintiendo rencor hacia mí por lo que pasó?

Suiza no se esperaba para nada aquella pregunta.

-¿Y qué si sigo sintiendo rencor hacia a ti? Eso no te incumbe.

Desvió la mirada al decirlo.

-Pues en realidad sí que me incumbe. Mírame a los ojos.

Austria hizo que le mirara directamente, penetrando así las defensas mentales del suizo , con ayuda de sus intimidantes ojos violeta. Austria volvió a coger aire y siguió hablando.

-Yo…te pido perdón por lo que hice. Sé que fue también culpa de mi jefe en aquel momento que te tratara como un territorio nuestro en lugar de un aliado a nuestra altura. También pido perdón en su lugar. Sé todo lo que sufriste por ello. Pero si te soy sincero…nunca me sentí como mi jefe hacía parecer. Yo te quería a mi lado, pero el deseo de poder de mi jefe acabó sentenciándome. Mírame ahora. Apenas soy una sombra de lo que fui.

Austria iba decir algo, pero es que de todas las reacciones que podría esperar de Suiza (dispararle con la escopeta, insultarle, esquivar el tema, silencio incómodo….) ocurrió la que menos esperaba: Suiza le estaba abrazando. Se sorprendió porque ninguno de ellos era especialmente cariñoso, sobretodo Suiza, el apodado "Erizo neutral" por algunos, y con razón.

Este le correspondió el abrazo con torpeza. Sin embargo Suiza no decía nada, simplemente hundía su cara en el pecho del pianista. Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna, no las necesitaban ahora. Finalmente Suiza musitó:

-Yo…te -quiero realmente así como eres. Para mí no eres una "sombra" de tu pasado, sino tu verdadero yo. Cuando te ví convertido en un imperio, observé que no era aquel niño asustadizo y tímido al que ayudaba cuando tenía un problema, sino un megalómano que sólo sería feliz cuantas más tierras y riquezas poseyera. Por eso, cuando tu imperio se vino abajo pude volver a ver al Austria que yo conocía. Nunca te odié del todo, odiaba tu actitud infantil y encaprichada, ya que desde siempre aunque no te lo llegué a decir, siempre quise estar a tu lado, para ayudarte y protegerte.

Volvió a esconder su cara en el pecho de Austria, mientras seguía mascullando cosas.

Austria sonrió y separándose de él, lo tomó de la barbilla y depositó sus labios en los del otro, en un tierno pero fugaz beso. Suiza se había quedado completamente paralizado, rojo como un tomate.

Austria por su parte, se separó lentamente y le dio una fugaz caricia en la mejilla. Después, lo invitó a sentarse al sofá junto a una mesita de té.

"No olvides que hoy eres mi invitado"

Le susurró al oído, antes de darse la vuelta.

-¿Té o café? También tengo ese té verde con limón del que te gusta.

Suiza se había quedado un poco descolocado por el cambio de atmósfera, y tardó en responder un poco.

-Té irá bien, gracias.

Cuando terminó de preparar los aperitivos, los colocó en la mesa y se sentó junto a Suiza. Austria puso la mano en el sofá, rozando leventemente la punta de los dedos del otro. Ninguno hizo amago de apartarse.

Ambos conversaron alegremente mientras bebían, poniéndose al día y hablando con una confianza que hacía mucho que no sentían.

Austria alargó la mano para coger otra fresa y empezó a saborearla, lo que dio a Suiza una idea. Esta vez fue el suizo quien contraatacó y empezó a comerse poco a poco la fresa que el otro sostenía entre los dientes, saboreando aquella fruta y terminando en un beso un tanto brusco y torpe, diferente al elegante y tierno beso del austriaco.

Siguieron con esta especie de juego mojándolas en nata hasta que se quedaron sin fresas.

A la mañana siguiente, el suizo se quedó boquiabierto al despertarse en una cama que no era la suya, y además, desnudo. Se asustó hasta que recordó lo sucedido el día anterior. Sin embargo, se encontraba solo en la habitación. Su ropa se encontraba colgada en la puerta, de aquella manera.

Al bajar, ya en medianas condiciones se encontró un Austria en batín con cara de muerto viviente, preparándose ese tan necesario café para él.

-No armes mucho ruido. Prusia aún seguirá durmiendo -dijo entre bostezos- hasta las 12 o la 1, pero el cabrón tiene el sueño ligero y como te vea aquí así va a hacer preguntas indecentes que a ninguno de los dos nos va a gustar.

Hasta que llegaron a la clase , no se dirigieron la palabra, pero hoy el ambiente era bastante más distinto.

Hoy era el último día del curso, en el que se decidiría quién es el que se lleva el "premio misterioso" y el mejor chef de la clase.

Todos los platos fueron expuestos en unas mesas y el profesor Francia fue probando los platos y apuntando en un papel. La competición estaba muy reñida. Pero finalmente de decidió.

El 3 puesto lo ganaron Alemania y Japón y su rompedor sushi con chucurut.

El 2 puesto quedaron Austria y Suiza empatados con su pastel ajedrez.

El 1 llegó para Holanda y sus brownies de chocolate y un "ingrediente especial del casa" que encantó al jurado.

El premio acabó siendo un cutre delantal de "kiss the cook" y una chapa de "Yo también participé en cocinas Francis :D" a modo de premio de consolación a los demás.

Suiza y su hermana Lietchestein llegan a casa por fin. Él estaba desanimado, realmente esperaba ganar. Sin embargo, Lietchestein venía bastante contenta, se había divertido, y llevaba un libro bajo el brazo.

-¿Y ese libro?

-Es la última parte de una serie de cómics manga que estoy leyendo, me lo ha prestado Hungría.

-Oh, y por curiosidad, ¿Cómo se llama?

-Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. Es de…aventuras. Aventuras de samurái. "Sí, samurái mis cojones envinagraos" -Pensó Lily.

-Interesante. -Dijo sin mucho ánimo, pero no quería desmerecer a su hermana, mientras volvía a sus quehaceres habituales. Ella se fue directamente a su habitación a leer su libro tranquilamente.

Unos días más tarde, llegó un pequeño paquete por correo a su casa.

Este contenía una nota y otro paquetito más pequeño.

"Un premio para alguien que no gana concursos pero sí otras cosas *poner lenny face aquí*

De parte de tu asombroso futuro cuñado y la no tan asombrosa kaiserin de las sartenes"

Encuanto vio lo que había dentro del paquete se enfadó muchísimo y muerto de vergüenza, las tiró por ahí y se puso un cubo en la cabeza.

Una vez se le pasó el cabreo vio las fresas ahí tiradas y pensó:

"¿Qué hago? ¿Tirarlas? Pero son gratis…"

Entonces se le pasó una idea por la cabeza, esbozó una sonrisa no muy propia de él y se dispuso a hacer una llamada.


	5. Day 5: Old Angsty Memories

Los pequeños ya se habían acostado. Su pareja, con la que se había casado, también. Sin embargo, Roderich no podía dormir. Aquello le seguía atormentando. Sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, y observaba las siniestras sombras de los muebles, la clara luz de la luna se proyectaba por la ventana.

Se frotó los ojos, cansado.

-¿Rod, ocurre algo, no puedes dormir?

-No es nada, no te preocupes cariño, duerme tú ahora, que mañana tienes que levantarte temprano.

Se dio la vuelta para dormirse, dejando a Roderich con sus pensamientos.

Aquella era tan sólo una de las muchas noches que por culpa de aquellos ojos verdes no podía conciliar el sueño. Los ojos de su primer amor.

Los recuerdos son vagos, difusos, había pasado mucho tiempo.

Cuando no era más que un niño, sus jefes le decían que debía ser un país fuerte, y por eso tenía que enfrentarse contra otros que eran mucho más poderosos que él. Casi siempre acababa mal, magullado y herido. Una de estas veces acabó muy mal, tendido en el suelo, lleno de flechas, que parecía un puercoespín. Por suerte, gente como él tenía mucha más resistencia que un humano normal.

Entonces, vio que alguien le tendía la mano.

"¿Estás bien, chico?" Vio a un muchacho de su edad, con aspecto desaliñado y posiblemente rubio, aunque muy sucio. Aquella fue la primera vez que vio esos profundos ojos verdes, de los que , aún el pequeño Roderich no lo sabía pero no sería capaz de desprenderse.

Roderich no podía articular palabra, respondió con un pequeño gemido de dolor. Con la ayuda del niño, pudo levantarse, aun con serias dificultades.

Sin mediar palabra, lo llevó cargándolo en la espalda, a caballito, hasta llegar a un lugar seguro fuera del área de batalla.

Allí lo sentó y examinó las flechas, comprobando de que no estuvieran envenenadas. Entonces de un golpe seco, arrancó una de las flechas que herían la espalda de Roderich. Un grito desgarrador sacudió el ambiente, espantando a los pájaros.

El niño rubio siguió arrancando flechas, dos, tres, cuatro.

-¡Por favor, para!

Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Me haces daño!

-Si no te las quito, morirás.

Respondió, dirigiéndole una fría mirada.

Cuando terminó de quitarle las flechas, cubrió su espalda de hojas y demás plantas medicinales.

-Con esto, sanarás en menos de dos lunas, te lo aseguro.

-Muchas gracias…Por cierto, ¿quién eres?

\- No me he presentado, me llamo Vash. En principio venía porque mi jefe me había pedido que hable contigo.

Se acomodó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

-Quería pedirte si… querrías tener una alianza conmigo. Jefe dice que países pequeños aliándose es mejor que separados.

Al principio Roderich se quedó boquiabierto, pero luego sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Así fue como se conocieron y surgió su amistad.

Vash le enseñó a cazar y a usar el arco, él le enseñó cómo tocar música. Con el tiempo, fueron capaces de derrotar a aquellos enemigos que tanto le molestaban, a pesar de que roderich acabara mal, ahí siempre estaba su amigo para ayudarle. El tiempo pasó, y roderich se fue haciendo cada vez más fuerte y conquistando tierras.

Durante aquellos años, empezó a sentir una gran felicidad siempre que Vash estuviese a su lado. Cada vez que puntualmente sonreía, su corazón se llenaba de aquella felicidad.

Sin embargo, su nuevo jefe pensaba de forma distinta. Veía al pequeño aliado como uno más de sus territorios, lo que hizo que Vash se enfureciera con Roderich, ya que quitarle su independencia era algo que no podía permitir.

Entonces, él se quedó completamente solo, con el corazón hecho añicos, sin apenas la posibilidad de haberle dicho lo que realmente sentía.

Más tarde, se casó varias veces, aunque siempre le perseguía aquella mirada de color de esmeralda.

Pero ahora no debía recordar eso. Ya era feliz, vivía tranquilo con su pareja y su familia.

Se volvió a frotar los ojos, cansado e intentó dormir no sin antes dirigirle unas palabras a su acompañante.

"Gute Nacht, Vash"


End file.
